I Will Always Love You
by SoulSister
Summary: This a very sad story about Sakura and how depressed she becomes after Syaoran leaves. She never told him she loved him and longs for a second chance to do so. Will she get that chance? Please R+R.


I Will Always Love You

I Will Always Love You

By: SoulSister

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Hey everybody, I started another fanfic. This one's about Sakura and how depressed she was after Syoaran left five years ago. She didn't realize she loved him until after he was gone and that caused her great pain. But what if someday he came back? Would she get a chance to tell him she loved him and would he still feel the same way? Well you'll have to read the story to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

" Come on kaijou, turn that alarm off and get out of bed! " Touya yelled up the stairs. There was no response but Touya knew she had heard him.

Upstairs in her room Sakura sat up in bed. Her hair stuck out in all directions and her eyes were red from lack of sleep and also from all the crying she had done the night before. Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily then reached over and turned off the alarm clock.

" Good morning Sakura-chan " Kero greeted her cheerfully.

" Morning Kero-chan " Sakura answered emotionlessly.

" Did you get enough sleep last night? " Kero asked.

" Sure Kero-chan " Sakura replied putting on her school uniform. She ran of brush through her hair and couple of times then set it back down on her dresser.

" I gotta go, see ya later " she said not really looking at him then grabbed her backpack walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Kero sighed sadly after her. Sakura was now sixteen years old and was going to Tomoeda High. She had some of the best grades there and was very popular among the students. But unlike most sixteen year olds, Sakura was extremely unhappy.

' Ever since the brat left Sakura's been a wreck. Stupid brat, why did you have to leave her? ' Kero thought angrily and went over to the cell phone. He punched in a number and waited.

Tomoyo picked up on the first ring." Moshi moshi " she said.

" Moshi moshi Tomoyo-chan, it's me Kero " Kero said.

" Oh, ohayo Kero-chan. What's up? " She asked.

" It's another one of those days again. Sakura cried herself to sleep again last night, you'll have to try and cheer her up " he told her. The other end of the phone was silent for a moment.

" Tomoyo-chan, are you still there? " he asked softly.

" Damn that Li-kun! " Tomoyo shouted all of sudden." If it weren't for him leaving, Sakura wouldn't be like this! " She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

" Now Tomoyo-chan, " Kero said in a kind tone " we've been over this before. Though as much as I want to blame the brat too, it's not entirely his fault. He has a duty to his clan and had to go. But really, I don't see why Sakura's so hung up on the guy anyway. He's a brat and that's all there is too it ".

Tomoyo sighed." She loves him so much Kero-chan, and never getting to tell him that really broke Sakura's spirits. I wish as much as you do she wouldn't take this so hard ". 

Kero nodded, though Tomoyo couldn't see." I know Tomoyo-chan; this is hard for all of us. Well, I'll see you later ".

" Sayonara Kero-chan " Tomoyo said slowly then hung up. Kero sighed and clicked off the phone. Sakura's heart brake was not only affecting her but the rest of them as well.

' What happened to that bright, cheerful girl who released the Clow Cards and me back into this world. What happened to the girl who could brighten any room with her presence? So fun and carefree, willing to make friends with anyone, even with that brat and his cousin no matter how mean they were to you. Oh what happened to you Sakura? '.

**********

As Sakura walked slowly to school that morning the skies slowly began to open up and rain began to fall down upon her.' The weather seems to suit my mood today ' Sakura thought sadly.

' Who really cares if I'm soaked by the time I get there, nothing can compare to the storm inside my heart '. As she continued to walk towards the school a black limousine suddenly pulled up next to her. She turned to the car as the back door opened.

Tomoyo climbed out with an umbrella above her head and wrapped jacket around Sakura's shoulders. She then ushered her towards the parked car. Sakura didn't protest and climbed in next to Tomoyo.

" Sakura-chan what are you doing walking out in the rain like that? You could catch pneumonia " Tomoyo scolded. Sakura didn't look at her and instead looked out the window.

" It doesn't really matter Tomoyo-chan, but maybe then I would actually be able to die and leave behind all this pain and suffering I've carried with me for so long. It has been so long and I don't know how much longer I can go on like this " she murmured just loud enough so only Tomoyo could hear.

Tomoyo's eyes widened with surprise. She couldn't believe that those words had actually come out of Sakura's mouth. It was almost as if someone had taken the real Sakura away from them and had left them with the Sakura she saw before her. But Tomoyo had more common sense than that.

' Oh Sakura, what's happened to you over all these years. Why must you be like this? '

**********

When they arrived at the school Sakura stepped out of the limo first with Tomoyo's jacket on her and the hood over her head. Tomoyo then stepped out after her, thanking the chauffeur before she drove off.

The two of them walked in silence though it seemed more appropriate then trying to make believe that everything was all right and chatting like they usually did. They had both known for a long time now that it wasn't. 

Sakura knew that she was depressed but for some reason she wouldn't let anyone help her, saying nothing they could do would.

They all knew that the only way she would ever be happy again was if Syaoran ever came back. But it had been five years and everyone was beginning to doubt if he'd ever come back; only Sakura wanted to believe.

Just as they rounded the corner and walked onto the school yard someone was rounding the same corner and they and Sakura collided, sending both of them flying backwards. Whoever they were had managed to stay on their feet but Sakura had lost her balance and fallen to the ground.

"Oh my god. Sumimasen, I wasn't watching where I was going " said the voice of a teenage boy.

" Iie, it was my fault. I really should have been looking " Sakura stammered, her eyes on the pavement.

" Here, let me help you up " he offered reaching out for her hand. Sakura took it gratefully and let him help her up to her feet. He then handed Sakura her backpack.

" Arigatou " Sakura whispered and looked up at him for the first time. She was met with a familiar pair of amber colored eyes. Sakura gasped, as did the young man.

" Syaoran? " asked Sakura her voice barely above a whisper.

" Sakura, it's you " Syaoran said brushing a lock of hair out of his face. For the first time in years Sakura smiled and tears began to fall from her eyes. They mixed with the rain so they were barely noticeable on her face but Syaoran knew she was crying.

" Oh Syaoran! " Sakura cried throwing herself into his arms and began to sob on his shoulder. 

" Don't cry Sakura, I'm here now. Don't cry " Syaoran whispered hugging her close to him. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening, Syaoran was actually here. After all this time, Syaoran had finally come back just like he promised.

" Oh Syaoran, Aishiteru " she whispered softly.

" Aishiteru Sakura " Syaoran answered. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura sighed blissfully and pulled him closer to her. Tomoyo, of course, never lost the habit and got everything on tape.' Finally Sakura, you can be happy again '.

In that one moment, everything in the world seemed right again.

~ The End ~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, wasn't that such a romantic ending. It was so sad I made myself cry. I'm such a sap, ne? I was originally going to make this a longer story, but I decided it was better like this. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review it and tell me what you think.


End file.
